


Risqué

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an incredibly hot summer and Sherlock and Molly are at Sherlock’s home, trying to stay cool. But an attempt to have a bit of fun while shedding their clothing leads to an unwelcome and unexpected intrusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risqué

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is poor Molly. An answer to two prompts, one from **imagineyourotp** ("Imagine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and Person A begins to unzipper/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B's shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door") and another **land_deduction** Bingo fill prompt ("Summer").

It was hot. He was never one to complain about the heat, mostly because extreme heat and extreme cold didn't bother him much, but this...this was hot, even to him. He was between cases and Molly had the day off from work, and they had originally planned to spend the day at her home, but an hour into them being there her fuse box overloaded and none of the outlets worked, including the ones with fans plugged in. The apartment began to overheat quickly when Sherlock suggested his home. Mrs. Hudson had found some brave soul to put in air conditioning in the home after the last heat wave where she felt dizzy and faint a lot of the time. It was very unusual for a home to have air conditioning here, but she had hired some Americans who worked in the installation field and paid them a hefty sum to install one on the home. As it stood his own home was usually cooler without the need of fans now, and so they decided to head there after she changed into something cooler to wear.

She had grabbed her two fans and they'd put them in the boot of the cab just in case they were needed before heading over there. And, it turned out, they were: there were issues with the air conditioning unit right now and since no one really knew how to make it work they were at a loss as to how to fix it. Right now all the windows of 221B Baker Street were open and the fans were circulating the air but it wasn't making things any cooler.

“I think the only way to relieve the heat would be to live under a cold shower, or take a bath in a tub of ice,” Molly said, hanging her head forward. “Though with the ice it would all depend on how fast it melts. Then you'd be stuck in a tub with room temperature water, wet and cranky and back to being hot.”

“I apologize that my air conditioner is broken. Mrs. Hudson assures me she's trying to get it fixed,” Sherlock replied as he glanced over at her. She had on a strappy vest that appeared to be made out of a thin cotton, and she had taken a pair of denim trousers and cut most of the legs off, leaving her with cutoff shorts. He had to admit, this was a look he approved of for her, showing so much skin. That meant his hand would have multiple opportunities to glide along sweat glistened bare skin, something he knew drove her mad.

“How can you be in your normal clothes right now?” she asked, lifting her head up. Her hair had been pulled up into a haphazard bun and it flopped slightly back. “You're insane.”

“I don't have anything to change into. My entire wardrobe consists of these types of clothes.”

“Even among all those costumes you have when you try and go out undetected?” she asked.

He thought for a moment. “I might be able to cobble something together,” he said as he stood up.

“Well, I'm going to get some ice. Put it in a baggie and rest it on the back of my neck, see if that helps.” She stood up and headed into his kitchen and he took the opportunity to watch her walk. He definitely wanted to see if there was a way he could get her to dress like this more often. When she got to the refrigerator he turned and went to his room, moving towards his closet before he realized he'd been sent some clothes by someone who wanted him to go to Florida to solve a case where he would be on the beach: a vest of his own and a pair of board shorts. Neither of those items were things he generally wore, but in this case he would make an exception. He had to admit, once he had them on he did feel quite a bit cooler.

He made his way back to the sitting room and looked over at Molly, who was in the kitchen with the freezer open and her head inside. He could see a plastic baggie filled with ice being held against the back of her neck with one hand, and he made his way over towards her. He stood behind her and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, near the ice. The ice must have been on that part of her skin just a few moments earlier because it felt cold under his lips.

“It is too hot for that,” she murmured, but she did press against him in response as he moved his hands to her waist to pull her closer.

“I don't know. It's just a kiss,” he said.

“Yes, but when you kiss me like that it usually leads to shagging, and while it would be nice to be naked actually shagging makes things hotter.”

“We could take an ice cold shower together afterward,” he said, moving his lips to the curve of her neck. “You did suggest that a few moments ago.”

“But if you're up for round two then that leads to more shagging and it gets hot again. And sticky.”

“I sincerely doubt I would be up for that in a cold shower. I usually take those when I need to not think about shagging, or when I need to wake up.” He moved his lips to her shoulder. “Or I could just stand here and enjoy the bit of cold air coming from the freezer while I tease you.”

“That is a viable option,” she replied with a chuckle. “God, I wish it wasn't so hot! There are many other things I'd rather be doing right now, and the grand majority would end up with us in bed.”

“I apologize that it's just as hot here as it was at your flat,” he replied.

“You didn't know,” she said with a sigh. She pulled away from him and turned to face him, her back against the refrigerator. “I'm sorry I'm so cranky. I'm usually at work during most days of the summer and it usually never gets so hot around here.” Then she took a moment to see what he was wearing. “Oh, this is a look I could get to like,” she said when she looked up at him again, a wide smile on her face.

“The same could be said by me of your attire,” he replied with a grin of his own. He moved close to her again. “I also like your hair that way.”

“It's such a mess, though.”

“That's part of the charm.” He moved his hands slightly and pulled her away from the refrigerator flush against him. “I know it's quite hot but I was thinking it might be best if we adjourn somewhere more private.”

“There are no fans in your bedroom,” she pointed out.

He thought for a moment. “I could always close the door and we could stay out here.”

“Ooh, that's a bit risqué,” she said with a wider grin. “For all we know someone could come in at any moment.”

“Not likely. John is at work and Mrs. Hudson is out with friends and will most likely be gone most of the afternoon. And if they did chances are we would hear them first.”

“That's if we aren't too distracted,” she pointed out. 

“Well, that does put the fun in it, don't you think?” he said.

She turned slightly to put the bag of ice in the freezer and then looked at him. “Okay. Let's stay out here where it's cooler.”

“Good,” he murmured before kissing her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back and the one that had been holding the ice felt very cold against his skin. After a moment he stepped back, pulling her away from the refrigerator even more. He knew the freezer door was still open but he didn't care about that at the moment. He began backing them out of the kitchen and more towards the sitting room, and she dug her nails into his shoulders to stay as close as she could. He appreciated the bit of pain that it gave him. He had found that to be quite the turn on.

They had made it out into the sitting room and to the door which he kicked shut. Then he pulled away slightly to catch his breath, and she moved her hands away from his shoulders to the bottom hem of the shirt he had on. She pulled it up and tossed it to the side before raking her fingernails down his chest. She grinned more at his sharp intake of breath. “You really do like that, don't you?”

“I do,” he said with a nod, moving his lips towards her neck. He nipped at her skin before biting lightly on her pulse point, pulling a bit of skin between his teeth and sucking on it. He knew he was going to leave a mark as she moaned softly and relaxed against him. “Just like you like that,” he murmured against her skin when he lifted his head up slightly.

“That's just evil,” she said.

“Well, I could leave those marks all over your neck, or bigger ones,” he said.

“Don't you dare. I don't have my make-up with me right now.” She pulled away from him slightly, then turned him around so that when she began pushing him forward he ended up moving to the sofa. When his legs hit it she pushed him down on it and then straddled him. “You know, I quite like kissing you in this position,” she said, looking down at him slightly.

“There are a few interesting things we can do in this position,” he said with a grin.

“It would help if we were a bit more undressed, I think,” she said.

“I agree.” He reached for the bottom hem of her vest and pulled it up, tossing it to the side and leaving her in just her bra and the denim shorts. He reached behind her to undo the clasp of the bra and when it was done he peeled the clasp away from her back. Then he reached up for the shoulder straps and began lowering them, kissing her shoulder and moving lower as he pushed the left strap down. She pulled her arms out when she could and then pulled away to remove the front of her bra from her body. He watched, licking his lips slightly, when he stilled as he heard a noise. “Molly...” he said quietly.

She stopped what she was doing. “What is it?”

He listened for a moment. He could have sworn he'd heard the door open, but there was silence. “I thought I heard someone come in,” he said with a frown.

“But there isn't any sound.” she said. “If you want to stop, though, we can. Or we can move to your room.”

“Very well,” he said with a nod. She stood up and moved to let him stand up but her unclasped bras fell off her breasts, leaving her naked from the waist up. She bent down to pick it up as he stood up and she had just straightened up when the door burst open. Sherlock glanced at Mrs. Hudson, then the man behind her, then Molly, who was bright red. Molly had her arms crossed against her chest, bra in hand. Sherlock didn't even wait for any of them to speak before guiding Molly out of the sitting room towards his own room. She moved at a quick pace, her head hanging down, and once they were inside she looked at him. “I severely miscalculated,” he said.

“Yes, you did,” her stare taking on the form of a glare. “You said she'd be out all afternoon. Now she and a complete stranger have seen me nude to the waist and we both know they know exactly what we were up to.” She sat down on his bed. “My God, I've never been so embarrassed.”

“There was the washroom incident,” he replied.

“Yeah, but I was dressed that time! It wasn't like some random man heading to the loo saw me partially naked. I never had to see him again. But this time someone did, and Mrs. Hudson did, and I have to see Mrs. Hudson when I come here.” She hung her head. “I am completely mortified. I'm going to hide out here until she leaves the sitting room and then I'm going to get my shirt and I'm going to go home.”

His heart sank at her plans. “I am so sorry, Molly. I really am.” He moved to sit next to her. “Please consider staying here for the night, with me. Let me make it up to you.”

She was quiet for a few minutes. “You can make it up to me at my place, I suppose,” she said slowly. “I'm just not sure when I'll be able to look Mrs. Hudson in the eye again.”

“We can spend more time at your home than mine until you feel comfortable here again,” he said.

“All right,” she said with a nod. “But let's hide out here until they're gone?”

“That's fine.” He paused for a moment. “I suppose the mood is ruined?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Ah,” he said, sighing slightly. “Well, let's figure out something to do while we wait.”

She nodded and appeared to start thinking, and he took a moment to curse his bad luck for there being two instances of intimacy in public where she got embarrassed. At this rate she'd never do it again, and he had to admit, that was something he'd like to do more of. But if it kept embarrassing her then it really wasn't worth it. He just hoped he could find something else he liked just as much.


End file.
